Wines are used as a present for many occasions, and, at home, in restaurants and the like, wines are kept and used as a decoration for the room, by using a wine bottle holder which is made up of linear members, and holds a wine bottle in an inclined state (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, wines are kept and used as a decoration for the room, by using, for example, a bottle holder made up of wires to hold two bottles in a state where one is supported on the left side and another on the right side thereof, such that the bottles form an opening which is open upper end (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, at home, in restaurants and the like, when wine bottles are kept and used as a decoration, wine bottles are sometimes kept and displayed in a wooden case, a wooden case has more relaxing features than linear members such as wires.
Patent Document 1: JP-Jitsukaihei-7-20148A
Patent Document 2: JP-Tokukaihei-11-313746A
Meanwhile, in recent years, depletion of natural resources due to cutting of a large quantity of trees has been a problem, and there is a possibility that a stable supply of wood materials becomes difficult. Therefore, it is desirable that the above-mentioned bottle case is manufactured using a material other than wood.
Thus, the present applicant has tried to produce the bottle case by using the technique for molding a color pellet into a cylindrical shaft of writing utensils through extrusion molding or injection molding, which is disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-6-255294A that is a gazette of an application filed by the applicant, in which fine cellulose powder particles, on which polish-grinding processing have been performed and white inorganic pigment is carried, and vinyl chloride resin of which the polymerization degree is approximately 1000 are mixed and hardened to prepare the color pellet.
In the technique disclosed in the above gazette, chips and sawdust of building wood members are used as the material for the fine cellulose powder particles. However, in view of effective use of resources and environmental protection, the present applicant has tried to produce a wood-like molded product used as the bottle case and the like, by using a material obtained from the technique disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-11-129223A. Here, building members once used are collected, collected wood members which are wood-like members in the building members are used as a material for the fine cellulose powder particles, and collected resin members which are resin-based members in the collected building members are used as the above-mentioned vinyl chloride resin. The collected wood and resin members are crushed, and recycled to be used as a raw material.
Since the collected wood and resin members have been used as building members or resin products, plaster, a heat insulating material, calcium carbonate, talc, pigment and the like are added to the collected wood and resin members in accordance with the functions required of the building members and the resin products. Meanwhile, to obtain a wood-like molded product through, for example, extrusion molding, molding is performed by extruding a mixed material obtained by mixing and melting wood flour and resin powder. However, when impurities such as the plaster, heat insulating material, calcium carbonate, talc and pigment make up more than a certain percentage of the mixed material, it is difficult to perform extrusion molding and maintain the external appearance. However, it is desirable to perform extrusion molding with the impurities contained therein, in view of effective use of resources and environmental protection.
The present applicant has discovered that, when the concentration of the impurities is set to 20 wt % or less, molding such as extrusion molding can be performed easily, and the wood-like external appearance can be maintained. Moreover, when the concentration of the wood portion is set to 51 to 55 wt %, sufficient wood-like features can be obtained, and moldability is good. Furthermore, when the concentration of the resin portion is set to 25 to 45 wt %, sufficient strength and rigidity can be obtained, and moldability is good.
An object of the present invention is to provide a product having wood-like features, to be used as a bottle case or the like for keeping a bottle such as a wine bottle contained therein, without using natural wood. In addition, an object thereof is to provide a product used as a bottle case or the like, which is advantageous in view of effective use of resources and environmental protection. Further, an object thereof is to manufacture the product smoothly.